


Superstición

by Suriee



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Bottom Chase, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suriee/pseuds/Suriee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un sacerdote ha llegado a la villa Xiaolin, enviado para investigar los rumores de una misteriosa y malvada bestia que asecha la villa. Dice la leyenda que la bestia fue una vez humana y que cayó bajo la maldición de la magia Heylin, oscura y poderosa, que lo condenan a vagar por la tierra destruyendo a sus semejantes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo: Asignación

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: Ambientada en el continente europeo en algún momento durante el siglo 19 y principios del siglo 20 (1800-1900). Ya existen los primeros autos, los primeros trenes de vapor, las primeras cámaras fotográficas y las armas de fuego, la morfina ha sido descubierta recientemente y faltan varias décadas para enterarnos de que existe algo llamado "penicilina". Estados Unidos pelea su guerra civil, hay revoluciones e independencias por todas partes y el oscurantismo sigue aferrándose a la sociedad durante la Revolución Industrial.
> 
> Nota 1: Inspirada en la idea de Bonzly "Necromancer Au". Pueden encontrarlo en su tumblr bonzlydoodles (punto) tumblr (punto) com y una vez ahi bustar la tag Xiaolin!horrorau.
> 
> Descargo de responsabilidad: Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

# Asignación

Una de las pruebas de fe más grandes a afrontar no eran el voto de castidad, ni el de pobreza, ni ninguno que no hubiera jurado al momento de consagrarse. El más difícil sin duda era el voto de obediencia, pues te sometías a aceptar lo que los superiores decidieran enviarte, confiando en su sabiduría y buen juicio aun cuando una vocesita en el fondo de tu mente te repetía que estabas marchando a una violenta muerte.

-¿Villa Xiaolin?

-Se han escuchado... rumores, sobre una bestia maldita que ronda los páramos salvajes y las gentes simples se sentirían más seguras si un sacerdote calificado va a cuidar de ellos.

-Pero yo no soy un cazador de monstruos. Ni siquiera soy exorcista aún...

-No, pero eres inteligente. Y nosotros dudamos de verdad que sea una bestia maldita. Esa tierra tiene un gran potencial comercial y el dueño procede de una larga familia de señores feudales, justo como usted Padre. Nosotros creemos que... -el interlocutor dejo que el resto se deslizara por sí mismo en la mente de su oyente quien a su vez frunció el cejo, pensativo-

-Comprendo pero ¿Qué hay del Cura de su comunidad?

-Un hombre supersticioso que necesita regresar a la civilización de inmediato. Sin embargo lo asistirá en lo que le pida, no lo dejaremos marchar para que usted tenga tiempo libre para sus investigaciones que, por cierto, no deben levantar sospechas que no sean del tipo... Místico...

-Lo entiendo ¿Cuando partiré?

-En este mismo momento. Las gentes están aterradas y su carruaje lo espera afuera. El señor de la Villa va a recibirlo porque el párroco no...

-¿No quiere tenerme cerca?

-El Padre cree, creerá que usted quiere...

-¿Tomar su lugar?

-Es usted un Padre novicio, no lo olvide.

-¿Para fines prácticos o para esta misión en específico?

-En ambos casos. Su experiencia no libra el tiempo que lleva sirviendo al Señor.

-Me parece Monseñor Fung que sólo Él puede juzgar eso.

-Por supuesto, con su gloria y sabiduría... Debe partir de inmediato Padre.

Con una bendición de la mano de Monseñor Obispo y su maleta en brazos abandonó la abadía, repasando mentalmente en las posibilidades para semejante desarrollo supersticioso en el mundo civilizado.

-¡Benditos infiernos! -maldijo una hora después de subir al carruaje- ¡Me olvide de la baraja y la Biblia!


	2. Villa Xiaolin

# Villa Xiaolin

Un pueblito pintoresco.

Eso fue lo que pinto en su cabeza al escuchar el nombre del lugar. Sin duda sería un pequeño pueblito pintoresco, justo en medio de la nada, rodeado de montañas nevadas, altos pastos verdes y sin fin de cosas naturales y salvajes que asecharían a su sangre y su carne si no tenía cuidado.

Lo que encontró fue un pueblo oscuro y tenebroso, lleno de cosas naturales, sobrenaturales y salvajes que asecharían a su sangre, su carne y su alma si no tenía cuidado. Palabras del Padre local, no propias, que no negaría que había pensado.

-Bienvenido a la Villa, Padre Spicer -lo saludo el Párroco al bajar del carruaje y el recién llegado sacó su pañuelo para cubrirse la boca. Tuvo que saltar el excremento del caballo y tratando de ocultar su asco a lo que le rodeaba le dio la mano a quien le dio la bienvenida- Es usted muy joven.

-Y usted no tanto. Gracias por recibirme Padre

-Por favor, sólo llámeme Dojo ¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Terrible. Asqueroso. Creo que deje mi columna hace tres pueblos pero fuera de eso fue encantador. Igual que su pueblo, bastante... Pintoresco...

Fue ahí cuando su colaborador le dio su advertencia sobre cuidar su alma. Spicer quiso agregar que debió cuidar más su salud mental. Acompañó a su superior hasta la parroquia; una pequeña construcción de roca sólida, decorada con imágenes, velas y toda clase de ornamentaría barata que dejaban ver que los señores de la Villa no tenían interés alguno en la religión. No en la suya al menos. Había algunas mujeres mayores haciendo oración y lo recibieron con mucho entusiasmo, lo invitaron a comer a sus hogares y luego de la recepción acostumbrada Dojo lo llevó hasta el atrio para esperar a quien iba a albergarlo.

-La casa curial es muy pequeña para dos personas, por eso el mismísimo señor Young se ofreció a darle una habitación.

-¿Cómo es este, señor Young?

-Oh bueno, él... –su compañero miro nervioso a todas partes- Él no es muy amable que digamos, tiene su lado bueno por supuesto pero...

-Comprendo.

-Y ahora está de peor humor porque uno de sus hijos regreso de la capital y ellos no se llevan muy bien... Lo compadezco enormemente padre Spicer.

-Llámame Jack –replicó, pensando para sí mismo que este hombre debía regresar a tener contacto con gentes normales de inmediato- Y me parece que este es mi carruaje...

Dojo lo despidió con nerviosismo, recordándole que tenía que cuidar su espiritualidad y Jack hizo un gesto como si vomitara. Odiaba que todos tomaran eso demasiado en serio...

La enorme casona se notaba imponente desde fuera. La sirvienta salió a recibirlo y lo llevo hasta el despacho donde encontró a un hombre un poco mayor que él, de largo cabello oscuro sujetado a su espalda que le dio una mirada desagradable.

-Buen día ¿Señor Young?

-En efecto. Usted debe ser el padre nuevo

-¿Qué le dio esa impresión? ¿El traje de sacerdote o el hecho de que me anunciaron así?

El hombre profundizo su mirada de desagrado y Jack se sintió bastante pequeño frente a él. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y un hombre de estatura más corta que la de ambos entró y los miro con extrañez. La mente de Jack comenzó a trabajar a toda prisa y cuando el recién llegado le tendió la mano él se adelantó a tomarla.

-Buen día ¿El señor Young, supongo?

-Por supuesto ¿Por qué duda que...? Oh claro, seguramente mi hijo Chase decidió tomar de nuevo mi lugar como señor de la casa.

El joven sacerdote sonrió, complaciente hacia el recién llegado. El hijo del señor Young, Chase, salió de la habitación con una mueca de frustración y apenado por haber sido atrapado justo frente al recién llegado.

-Es natural en personas tan jóvenes, el querer obtener la autoridad sin que sea responsabilidad suya todavía.

-Imagino que su padre no tuvo que vivir estas desafortunadas circunstancias, siendo usted tan joven también y estando en el servicio.

-Oh no, claro que no. Mayormente porque mis padres están muertos; fallecieron cuando yo tenía ya quince años y desde entonces he tenido que ser la cabeza de mi familia. Por supuesto que estando en la Orden todas mis decisiones se han visto dirigidas a mejorar la dote de mi prima hermana quien es la única que ostenta la responsabilidad de perpetuar la sangre y el apellido Spicer.

-¿Una dama encargada de la continuación de un apellido? Es usted un sacerdote mucho más extraño de lo que se pregona.

-En efecto. No creo que tengo que decirle de lo que llegan a ser capaces muchos hombres cuando una llamativa dote está involucrada... Oh no ¿Dónde están mis modales? Permítame presentarme formalmente; Mi nombre es Jack Spicer.

-Un gusto padre. Mi nombre es Hannibal R. Young. Aunque muchos de mis compañeros de negocios me llaman "Hannibal Bean". Espero que usted me llame "señor Young" –para Jack no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que Bean no mencionara su profesión con el énfasis requerido pero lo dejo estar porque era mejor así-

-No me atrevería a llamarlo de ninguna otra forma señor Young –excepto en su cabeza, ahí lo llamaría Bean o "frijolito"- Y en mi caso, espero que pueda llamarme simplemente Jack. Me es suficiente con tantos feligreses llamándome "Padre" como si pudiera hacer un truco de manos y resolver sus problemas.

"Frijolito" le dirigió una enorme, fea y amarilla sonrisa antes de despacharlo con un sirviente para que le mostrara su nueva habitación. Jack sólo podía agradecer que le hubiera dado un cuarto decente y no el sótano o un lugar en las caballerías.


	3. La bestia

# La bestia

-Se ha lucido usted esta mañana Monsieur Mime

El cocinero de la casa Young era un hombre fránces. Se le veía muy amable y caballeroso pero sobre todo serio porque nunca le respondió ninguna de sus preguntas hasta que frijolito le informo que había contrado a Monsieur Mime luego de que por ciertos negocios en el bajo mundo le cortaran la lengua. Por ser un "excelente cantante", según parecía.

El chef inclino la cabeza hacia un lado, curioso de su comentario.

-Por supuesto, es usted el único que conozco que es capaz de hacer que una taza de té tenga el mismo sabor que agua estancada. Gracias por el desayuno, que tengan ustedes un buen día -se despidió Jack de su anfitrión y cocinero antes de salir a toda prisa rumbo al templo. Cómo se había quedado dormido esa mañana esperaba que Dojo estuviera solo en el edificio o al menos acompañado de alguna anciana pécora que, por sentir ya la muerte muy cerca, buscaba confesarse cada veinticuatro horas-

A Jack le encantaban los chismes de las ancianas.

Esas mujeres viejas y resentidas con la vida le contaban todo lo que deseaba saber y mucho más; las perversiones que sus semejantes cometían. Todas y cada una de las vivencias de la villa estaban en los ojos de esas mujeres que le relataban esto en la confianza más pura y profunda: En secreto de confesión.

Al entrar en el templo vio a Dojo despedir nerviosamente a la sirvienta de la casa Young.

Esa era una mujer muy extraña y el hecho de que su compañero estuviera temblando cuando se acercó a él confirmó sus sospechas de que tal vez él no era el único que sabía sacarle un doble provecho al secreto de confesión.

-Ja,Jack, buenos días lo esperaba un poco más temprano -tartamudeo su superior al saludarlo-

-Buen día para usted Dojo. Debe disculparme, el chef de la mansión preparo un robusto banquete que me provocó vaciar mis órganos internos durante mi camino hacia aquí -el hombre sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a caminar despacio, mirándolo de reojo con una expresión casi divertida-

-Tu sarcasmo va a meterte en muchos problemas ¿Te lo han dicho antes?

-En muchas ocasiones. Pero no se preocupe, mi incapacidad para saber cuando callarme me atrae otros más y entre ambas dificultades se anulan casi todos los problemas.

-No comprendo...

-Una vez un caballero estuvo a punto de apuñalarme porque declaraba que yo sabía que su esposa lo engañaba con otro y no se lo dije...

-Sería en secreto de confesión y él debió entender que usted no podía revelar eso -lo interrumpió Dojo-

-Así es. Justamente en ese momento entró su esposa a dispararme que yo sabía que su esposo la engañaba y se lo dije...

-Dios santo.

-Eso fue lo que dije yo padre. Por fortuna, cuando se vieron se concentraron más en matarse el uno al otro que en matarme a mí y felizmente ese día termino en dos funerales y no en un divorcio.

-Jack... -Dojo lo reprendió con voz dura pero el más joven se encogió de hombros-

-Si son problema de San Pedro y no mío muchísimo mejor para mí. Además, con esos problemas que cargaban los dos, era mejor que pusieran al mismísimo Cristo de arbitro, créame. Si yo le contara de lo que me entere con ese par...

-¿Y de qué cosas se entero? -Jack sonrió al escuchar la pregunta y Dojo carraspeo- Por fines educativos por supuesto.

-Por supuesto... Se lo diré con todo gusto.

Tener a Dojo contento era algo relativamente fácil para Jack. Durante el resto de la mañana se dedico a confesar ancianas y entrada la tarde salió del templo con su libreta de notas para hacer su investigación.

La pequeña plazuela estaba casi vacía a excepción de unas cuantas mujeres que hacían compras de último minuto para la cena y varios hombres que regresaban del trabajo. Jack no se sorprendió por esto, durante sus observaciones en los últimos días se dio cuenta de que había un toque de queda no oficial establecido; alrededor de las seis de la tarde las personas decentes se encerraban en sus casas mientras los hombres salían a las cantinas. Ni siquiera las prostitutas frecuentaban las calles ya por miedo a la bestia que rondaba la villa.

-¿Padre? –preguntó una voz temblorosa desde la oscuridad de un angostillo y Jack sonrió con galantería-

-Aquí hija, acércate –la mujer salió del callejón tímidamente, mirando a su alrededor como si temiera que alguien la atacara y camino hasta el sacerdote, mirándolo a los ojos completamente erguida- Toma mi brazo hija, caminemos, ven.

La mujer de rasgos orientales alzó una ceja y miro a su alrededor de nuevo, como si estuviera recelosa de algo, y tomo el brazo que le ofrecían aunque no parecía confiar en él.

-Un sacerdote como usted no debería ser visto con una mujer, como yo.

-Tonterías ¿Por qué debería privarme de la amistad de una mujer tan hermosa como tú, preciosa florecilla? –la mujer torció la boca con molestia y Jack estuvo seguro de que iba a abofetearlo pero ella se contuvo en el último segundo-

-No me llame de esa manera.

-Dejare de hacerlo cuando me llames por mi nombre, preciosa. Puedo ser tu guía espiritual pero tenemos casi la misma edad ¿Por qué no ser amigos? –la mujer seguía con el cejo fruncido y miraba hacia atrás de vez en cuando- Una expresión tan hosca no te traerá buenos clientes –le advirtió el cura con una sonrisilla y la mujer casi gruño-

-Basta Jack. Mi situación ya es bastante mala –replicó ella, rindiéndose a llamarlo por su nombre y la sonrisa del hombre se agrando-

-Mi querida Kimiko ¿No estoy yo aquí para ayudarte? –le preguntó con una mueca extraña y algo espeluznante-

-¿Es posible que sea yo quien se preocupe más por tu reputación que tú mismo? ¿Yo, una prostituta?

-Esa es una buena actitud, preocuparte por la reputación de los hombres. Mantenla y atraerás buenos clientes... Ahora, antes de seguir con nuestros negocios, muéstramelo todo, preciosa.

El choque de piel contra piel pudo escucharse hasta la capilla que estaba del otro lado de la Villa. Jack se levantó de la tierra sujetándose la mejilla y con los ojos llorosos mientras su otra mano intentaba quitarse la mugre del hábito.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Kimiko? ¡Me dolió! –le reclamó indignado, frotando su rostro todavía. La mujer en cuestión se veía furiosa y sonrojada- ¡Me refería a la información, mujer de pensamientos indecorosos!

El sonrojo en el rostro de Kimiko se hizo más fuerte y alzó la mano para abofetearlo de nuevo pero Jack levantó las manos para ponerlas sobre su rostro y se encogió para protegerse de ella. Lo que era una imagen graciosa porque la altura de la mujer la hacía llegar apenas al pecho del sacerdote.

-¡No es por eso idiota! ¡Te dije que no me llamaras "preciosa"!

-¡Mira que precioso! Apenas te pedí que me llamaras por mi nombre y ahora me dices "idiota". Nuestra relación avanza tan rápido –se rio Jack y Kimiko se cubrió la boca con una mano, sorprendida de que lo hubiera llamado así- Dentro de poco me estarás pidiendo que deje el hábito para casarme contigo y tendremos dieciocho hijos varones para preservar el apellido "Spicer"...

Esta vez la bofetada fue audible hasta la habitación principal de la mansión Young.

-¿No sabes cómo tratar una broma Kimiko?

-¿Y tú? ¿Alguna vez hablas con algo de seriedad?

-¿O será que simplemente eres una mujer muy agresiva? –se preguntó Jack para sí mismo, sujetando su barbilla- ¿Eres así también en la cama? Eso te traerá clientes muy ricos, preciosa –se rió él-

-JACK –le advirtió la mujer que ya tenía fuego en los ojos y el sacerdote le ofreció su brazo de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza-

-Sabes defenderte, eso es seguro. Me siento mejor sabiendo que puedes defenderte a ti misma y a los pequeños ¿Cómo están por cierto?

-Bien. Están dormidos ahora...

-Me alegra escucharlo. Iré a dar una vuelta para asegurarme de que estén bien apenas termine uno de mis negocios ¿Entonces? ¿Qué hay de mi información? –Kimiko suspiro y miro hacia atrás por última vez antes de tomarlo de la tela de su capa y arrastrarlo a un hueco entre dos casas- Soy un sacerdote hija, y no uno de una Orden en la que nos permitan esta clase de, cosas... Aunque podría hacer una excepción por ti claro, pero estamos hablando de negocios y... –la mujer le cubrió la boca con una mano y pellizcó su pierna con la otra, haciéndolo saltar-

-Shh... –susurró en la oscuridad y Jack asintió- Esta bestia ha estado apareciendo últimamente, unos días después de que el hijo del señor Young llegara al pueblo –el sacerdote balbuceo algo contra su mano- ¿Qué? –preguntó la mujer cuando lo soltó-

-Qué necesito tomar notas... Adelante por favor ¿Decías algo de Chase Young? –Kimiko asintió-

-Durante los días de luna llena, algunas noches solamente, aparece en las afueras de la villa. Podemos escucharlo en la distancia. Tiene un aullido que reclama sangre y muerte... Los pequeños están espantados aunque se hagan los valientes.

-Entiendo sí ¿Ha habido muertos?

-Varios. El anterior ayudante del Cura murió asesinado brutalmente. Y también el hijo del panadero... Apareció en la plaza principal destrozado... Fue horrible –Jack asintió varias veces mientras tomaba notas-

-Muy bien. Creo que eso es todo por el momento ¿Me permites lindura? Y nota que no dije "preciosa".

-No lo hace mejor Jack.

-Llámame "Padre" ahora. Vamos a hacer negocios muy serios, hija mía.

Apenas Kimiko tomo el brazo que él ofrecía el sacerdote puso la capucha de ambos en uso y la arrastro a toda prisa a la cantina principal, descubriéndose hasta que estuvieron dentro.

-Buenas noches caballeros. Y muy buenas noches, preciosas damas... –saludó con amabilidad ante la mirada estupefacta de los clientes y las meseras-

-¿Usted que hace aquí? Los sacerdotes no pueden entrar aquí

-Señor Bailey, buenas noches –saludó Jack al dueño del lugar; un hombre alto, robusto y rubio- ¿Por qué no podría? En el letrero dice que está prohibido para mujeres, perros y niños, no dice nada de religiosos. Ahora, traigo conmigo a una mujer pero no creí que hubiera problema ya que usted tiene también mujeres dentro... Unas hermosas, preciosas mujeres... –algunas de las camareras soltaron una risita pero la mayoría seguía observándolo como si de pronto le hubiera crecido otra cabeza- ¿Puedo tener unas palabras con usted señor Bailey? – el dueño rumió algo entre dientes hasta que finalmente asintió con la cabeza y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera-

Jack apretó la mano de Kimiko, que aún seguía en su brazo, y camino con ella hasta la habitación-bodega donde el dueño guardaba su comida y sus vinos. Las enormes ruedas de queso, barras de pan fresco, jamón curtido y botellas de vino tinto y cerveza parecían una tentación para el pecado de la gula y su acompañante se separó de él finalmente, mirando a su alrededor. Jack sabía que ella tenía hambre, igual que él por cierto. La única diferencia era que él estaba comiendo apropiadamente mientras que Kimiko que quitaba las migas de pan de la boca para alimentar a sus pequeños.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere padre? –el sacerdote se dio la vuelta sorprendido; por un momento se había olvidado de que estaba con el otro hombre-

-Quiero hablar de negocios contigo Bailey ¿Puedo llamarte Clay? –el rubio asintió, mirando a Kimiko con una expresión extraña- ¿Ustedes se conocen?

-Sí, de cuando éramos niños –respondió la mujer y Jack sonrió-

-Ya veo. Pues bien hijo mío, Clay, escuche rumores de que necesitas un par de manos extras en tu taberna y he venido a informarte que no debes buscar más; traído aquí a las pequeñas y hermosas manos que tanta falta te hacen.

-Mi taberna no es lugar de...

-Por favor Clay, todas las tabernas son lugares de prostitución cuando cae la noche, no intentes hacerte el mártir, no te queda bien.

Ambos, Kimiko y Clay, lo miraron sorprendidos pero Jack no se inmuto. Se dedicó a caminar alrededor de la bodega y tomo una hogaza de pan para darle una mordida.

-Pero felizmente no es para eso. Kimiko quiere salir de la vida que ha llevado hasta ahora y ella cuenta con mi bendición Clay.

-Eso aquí no importa mucho padre –respondió el hombre cruzándose de brazos-

-Tal vez no, pero podría bendecir tu local y también tu juego de cartas, ya sabes, para darte suerte –Jack le puso la hogaza en las manos y siguió paseando, admirando la comida que los rodeaba- Además de que te haría un descuento especial en tus penitencias cuando te confieses conmigo... Suena bien ¿No es cierto?

-No me convence mucho en realidad –admitió Clay- El padre Dojo me regala sus bendiciones.

-¿A sí? Es que el padre Dojo es muy despilfarrador. Entonces hijo mío ¿Qué me dirías de dos meses enteros libres de limosnas?

-Un año –negoció Bailey-

-Tres meses.

-Ocho meses.

-Cinco meses y te perdono el diezmo ¿Tenemos un trato? –el sacerdote alargó la mano y Clay la estrecho después de unos segundos de silencio-

-Está bien.

-Es un gusto hacer negocios contigo Clay. Espero que la cena este incluida en el contrato de Kimiko –el tabernero suspiro y accedió después de eso por lo que Jack se despidió de ambos y le guiño un ojo a Kimiko antes de salir del lugar, saludando de nuevo y deseándoles a todos una muy buena noche-

El viento frío de la noche golpeo su rostro apenas puso un pie fuera y Jack se envolvió en su capa para mantener calor. Regreso caminando por la plaza y se internó en la callejuela donde Kimiko lo había estado esperando horas atrás. El sacerdote miraba a su alrededor con nerviosismo, asustado de que alguien pudiera atacarlo pero cuando alcanzo la vieja puerta de madera se sintió más seguro y entro con la llave que había copiado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó una voz y Jack saltó, dando un grito demasiado agudo para un varón-

-Es el padre Jack -dijo otra vocecita y una vela se encendió en el hogar, dándole luz al cuartucho donde Kimiko vivía-

-Se supone que ustedes dos están dormidos -reprendió a los dos chicos que lo miraban entre las sombras que la vela proyectaba-

-No podíamos dormir padre Jack. Tenemos mucha hambre -le explicó el más pequeño de los dos-

-Lo sé, lo sé, ustedes comen como huérfanos... -decir eso no fue la mejor idea, decidió Jack, porque los dos eran huérfanos de verdad- Igual que yo, tal vez por eso tenemos hambre todo el día. Y por eso les traje esto.

El sacerdote sacó varias hogazas de pan, trozos de queso y jamón de debajo de su sotana y las colocó en la única mesa de la casa.

-Cortesía del señor Bailey. Coman hijos, adelante. Pero no vayan a agradecérselo a Clay ¿Está bien?

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó el otro chico-

-Pues porque... -Jack no podía decirles la verdad, que se los había robado, porque eso sería un mal ejemplo para las criaturas- Porque cuando uno hace una buena acción no busca que se lo agradezcan sino hacer algo bueno.

-¡Ohh!

-¿Cómo van con sus tareas? ¿Omi? ¿Pin Pong?

Jack no insistió al ver a los dos chicos comer con hambre y se sentó a observarlos desde la cama hasta que un aullido espeluznante hizo que se levantara de un salto.

-¡La bestia! -grito Pin Pong y se bajó de la mesa-

-¡Es la bestia! ¡Y Kimiko está afuera, debemos ayudarla!

-Ah no, eso no, de aquí nadie sale -el sacerdote maldijo a los infiernos por no poder investigar más, estaba atrapado con los dos chicos- Kimiko está en la taberna, ella estará bien, no tiene por qué salir a la calle. Ahora ustedes dos terminen de comer.

-¿Vas a bendecir la casa para que nada malo ocurra padre Jack? -le preguntó Pin Pong con admiración y Jack suspiro resignado-

-Si claro, eso. Tráiganme un poco se agua para bendecir... Nosotros tres vamos a divertirnos mucho toda la noche...


	4. Purificación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Tercer capítulo.**
> 
>  
> 
> **¿Una purificación? Jack es pésimo en eso, por ello se metió en un problema que ahora tiene que llevar consigo hasta el fin de los tiempos... Un problema que tiene nombre.**

## Purificación

-Solamente digo que me pareció muy extraño que no vinieras a dormir anoche Jack. Sobre todo porque varios hombres te vieron salir de la casa de una prostituta muy temprano hoy, despidiéndote de un par de niños. Y otros dicen que dicha mujer te encontró en la calle -frijolito le dio una sonrisa tan enferma que hizo que los cabellos de su nuca se erizaran y hasta su hijo Chase, que jamás los acompañaba y ahora por alguna razón desayunaba con ellos, lo miro de manera extraña- No sé ¿Por qué pasaría usted la noche fuera en una casucha con dos niños pequeños, pudiendo estar aquí, en una cama cómoda y limpia de garrapatas?

Jack desvió la vista hacia la ventana, que estaba a su derecha, y se encontró con la mirada fija del joven Chase. El heredero Young parecía ansioso por conocer su respuesta pero no delataba tener los pensamientos retorcidos que tenía su padre el frijol. El sacerdote suspiro con dramatismo y se limpió la boca con la servilleta antes de responder.

-Por fortuna o por desgracia señor Young mi profesión me obliga también a ejercer de enfermero y de encaminador de almas. La señorita Tohomiko me llamo para asistir a uno de sus niños y yo no pude negarme. Felizmente ese niño seguirá sufriendo las plagas del mundo por unos días más, se lo aseguro, y ahora yo debo alimentarme correctamente, solo para evitar contraer cualquier enfermedad que le aqueja a esa criatura.

Después de eso Jack fingió toser y se disculpó de la mesa, sin que frijolito se quejara por ello.

-Ninguno de los niños que viven con ella están enfermos -le reclamó Chase cuando lo alcanzó, tomándolo de la camisa para azotarlo contra la pared del recibidor- ¿Qué estabas haciendo con ellos anoche? -Jack le dio una sonrisa retorcida y acarició el rostro de su atacante, provocando que éste lo soltara y retrocediera-

-Joven Young, no tiene de que preocuparse. Las criaturas están a salvo conmigo, por ahora. Sin embargo te aconsejo algo Chase; Si quieres apadrinar a uno de los niños se franco al respecto. Ya muchas personas han venido a quejarse de ti, murmurando perversiones tuyas porque los observas con mucha ¿Cuál era la palabra? Afición...

-Tú... -Chase estuvo a punto de golpearlo pero se detuvo en el último instante-

-Tranquilo. El que hayas sido cliente de Kimiko una noche no te da derechos sobre los niños, recuerda eso. Te dará mejor imagen apadrinarlos socialmente; envía a Pin Pong al seminario, parece que esto le gusta. Sobre Omi... No le veo capacidad de cazador o de Señor ¿De guardián tal vez? Podríamos preguntarle...

-Ten cuidado de donde metes tu nariz, padre -escupió Chase con veneno y Jack se aplastó contra la pared; no le gustaban las peleas porque no soportaba el dolor-

-Ya, ya... Dime una última cosa ¿Dónde te hiciste esa herida, Chase?

El heredero Young miro su mano izquierda, ahora cubierta con una venda, y lo fulminó con la mirada antes de desaparecer por el corredor. Pero Jack no era conocido por saber cuándo detenerse así que lo siguió hasta su habitación, algo sorprendido de que la puerta no tuviera puesto el seguro.

-Tú prefieres la compañía de otro hombre para la pasión padre -susurro con frialdad el pelinegro, dándole la espalda, observando por su ventana-

-¿No lo prefiere la mayoría Chase? Tú no estás exento de experimentar, lo noto en tu manera de tratar con todos.

-¿Por eso te hiciste sacerdote? ¿Para vivir encerrado con varones y disfrutar la sodomía?

-Fue una de las razones, si, lo admito -Chase se dio la vuelta de golpe y lo miro con algo de sorpresa- ¿Qué? ¿No esperabas la verdad? ¿Querías que mintiera para que te sintieras mejor? No tiene caso... ¿Qué hay de tu herida?

-No me creerías si te lo dijera padre.

-Llámame Jack, Chase. Estamos en una situación de confianza ¿Por qué hablar de títulos cuando ya hemos hablado de pasiones y, preferencias? -Chase negó con la cabeza y regreso la vista a la ventana- Fue la bestia ¿Estoy en lo cierto? -el joven asintió y tomó asiento en una silla. Jack lo imitó y se recostó sobre la cama de forma que su cabeza colgaba y veía a Chase como si estuviera sentado en el techo y no en el piso-

-Todos dicen que estoy loco...

-Por el incidente con tu madre y el manicomio donde estuviste. Y después de eso fue la muerte de tu hermano. Una vida trágica sin duda. Algo así puede romper con facilidad una mente frágil.

-Yo no tengo una mente frágil -gruñó Chase-

-Al contrario Chase. Y eso te hace peligroso para todos.

-Me parece que me investigaste con demasiada... Afición, padre.

-Oh, no es nada. Quedarías sorprendido de lo que puedo enterarme en una tarde de confesión... Entonces ¿Me mostrarías tu herida?

Chase aceptó con reticencia, mostrándole un corte que abarcaba toda su palma izquierda. El sacerdote hizo una mueca de disgusto y horror y tomo la mano con cuidado, observando la herida con detenimiento.

-Esto luce horrible ¿Intentaste limpiarla antes de cubrirla con trapos sucios?

-No tientes a tu suerte padre, no permitiré que me faltes al respeto en mi propio hogar.

-Jack –Chase negó con la cabeza y soltó un bufido molesto- Bien, haz lo que quieras ¿Dónde tienes el material de curación?

El joven Young le entregó una caja de madera y el sacerdote lo obligo a sentarse en la cama, tomando él asiento en la silla para comenzar a limpiarla herida con trapos limpios y una botella de whisky de quince años de añejamiento mientras le contaba cómo había logrado hacerse semejante lesión.

-Eres muy fuerte Chase, y valiente también. Yo estaría llorando después del alcohol... –el pelinegro sin embargo no hizo ninguna señal de responder y el sacerdote se rindió- Cuídate a partir de hoy, no queremos que el heredero de la familia Young enferme por ninguna circunstancia ¿Cierto? Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo un trabajo que hacer -Jack estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación cuando la voz de su anfitrión lo detuvo-

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que practicaste la pasión, padre? ¿En el confesionario con nuestro cura? -el sacerdote se rio con cansancio-

-No he interactuado con un caballero desde que me puse el hábito. Intento huir de la tentación y parece que lo estoy logrando. Con permiso.

Jack estuvo repasando la información que Chase le entregó durante el viaje de regreso a la Villa. Según sus palabras apenas había logrado escapar del ataque de una criatura que describió llanamente como el "asesino de su madre y hermano". Por desgracia para el señor Young hijo era de dominio público que era una persona mentalmente inestable, resultado de haber presenciado la muerte de su familia; primero la de su hermano cuando niño y después la de su madre. Chase siempre alegó que había sido una bestia la responsable de los ataques por lo que su padre no tuvo opción más que enviarlo al hospital mental para que arreglaran a su hijo.

Todo este relato cortesía de las ancianas del pueblo.

Y ahora el heredero tenía una herida considerable en su mano justo después de la noche en la que todos escucharon un aullido ensordecedor... Muy sospechoso.

-¡Padre Jack! ¡Padre Jack!

Uno de los hombres de la Villa se acercó a todo galope cuando estaba a punto de salir rumbo a la parroquia, gritándole que el padre Dojo lo necesitaba en la plaza, que había pasado algo terrible. Jack tragó duro y se subió al caballo que frijolito le había prestado para cabalgar con el caballero hasta donde lo esperaban. Al llegar se topó con un grupo de hombres liderados por el jefe de la policía. Armados y a punto de salir con rumbo a la mansión Young.

-Pero, escuchad caballeros ¡No tenemos la menor prueba de esto! -les gritaba Dojo. Jack resolvió por no apearse del caballo y galopo de regreso a la mansión-

Eran las primeras horas de la mañana y los enormes árboles que custodiaban la entrada a la mansión lucían tenebrosos. Como grandes garras listas para atraparlo... Jack bajó de un saltó, cayó sobre su cara, deshizo el nido de ropas que era su sotana y entró corriendo al recibidor desgarrando su garganta al gritar el nombre del joven heredero.

-¿Padre Jack?

El sacerdote empujo a la sirvienta y subió por las escaleras justo cuando Chase bajaba, mirándolo con el cejo fruncido. El heredero Young intentó preguntarle que ocurría cuando Jack tomo su mano, intentando llevarlo con él sin mucho éxito. Chase se mantuvo tercamente en su sitio y Jack deseo poder golpearlo sin recibir un puñetazo como respuesta por su acción.

-¡Chase Young! ¡Sal ahora mismo! ¡Estás rodeado!

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó el heredero al escuchar los gritos y relinchidos fuera de la puerta-

-Lo que intentaba advertirte. Hagámonos un favor Chase, la próxima vez (si es que existe una próxima vez) si yo te digo "Corre" tú ya estás arriba de un tren -Chase lo empujó sin amabilidad hacia un lado y salió a enfrentar a sus perseguidores-

-¿De qué se trata todo esto?

-¡Chase Young! Ya hemos tolerado demasiado de tu parte. Sabemos que has sido atacado por la bestia, tienes la herida y la marca en tus manos -le grito el nuevo jefe de la policía, un portugués recién llegado desde la capital- Has cometido tu último asesinato.

Jack salió detrás del heredero y camino hasta llegar a su espalda, mirando a los hombres sobre el hombro del joven Young. Dojo seguía intentando razonar con los caballeros, tartamudeando que no había razones para hacer esa clase de crimen pero nadie lo escuchaba. Los hombres murmuraban cosas y entre ellas supo quién había sido asesinado; Clay Bailey Sr. El padre de Clay Jr. Lo que significaba que ahora tendría que hacer una misa gratis para pagar el favor que Clay les hizo a él y a Kimiko. Y lo más probable es que tendría que hacer una purificación en el lugar del asesinato, que fue la plaza principal, según los murmullos de los caballeros que por cierto parecían cuchichear más que sus mujeres.

-¿De qué marca están hablando? -preguntó Jack fingiendo desconcierto a pesar de que Chase aún tenía la venda que él mismo le había colocado-

-¡La herida de su mano! El señor Young hijo corrió a refugiarse en la taberna del señor Bailey la otra noche, escapando de la bestia, y al día siguiente tenía una herida en su mano -replicó el jefe de policía-

-Hijo mío, mi buen señor Pedrosa -comenzó Jack, hablando con tranquilidad- Le aseguro que no existe esa herida de la que habla. El señor Young hijo tiene una lesión en los músculos de su mano, yo mismo constate esto. Incluso fui yo quien le dio el remedio de mi familia para calmar su dolor

Incluso Chase lo miro, abriendo sus ojos dorados más de lo que le había visto hacerlo en el tiempo que tenía conociéndolo. Los hombres murmuraron de nuevo y Dojo lo miro con sorpresa y miedo pero Pedrosa no se movió de su posición. Jack se sintió como una presa bajo los ojos de ambos, Pedrosa y Young, pero se mantuvo también en su sitio.

-Si es así, estoy seguro de que el señor Young hijo no tendrá inconveniente en mostrarnos su palma.

-¡Señor Pedrosa! –grito uno de sus acompañantes y los murmullos aumentaron de nivel-

-¿Cómo se atreve usted a sugerir siquiera algo como eso? –reclamó Dojo indignado y Jack frunció el cejo-

Lo que Pedrosa había hecho, dudar de la palabra de un sacerdote, era algo sumamente grosero, poco digno de un caballero.

-Me atrevo porque una vida más se ha perdido a causa de esta bestia maldita y desde su llegada aquí padre Spicer no hemos visto ninguna mejoría en nuestra situación –escupió el portugués y Jack se decidió a hacer algo que no quería hacer-

El sacerdote se irguió tan algo como era, mirándolo con prepotencia mientras las voces se silenciaban. Dojo tragó con fuerza al tiempo que su compañero pedía la mano del heredero Young y comenzaba a quitarle la venda "Sé que estás aquí. Puedo sentir el frío halo de tu aliento en mi nuca. Ayúdame aquí, ahora. Ayúdame con esto." Rezó en su cabeza, esperando la señal "¿Por qué tanto interés en el joven Young?", le respondió una voz y Jack continuó con su trabajo, quitando el trozo de tela "No es algo que pueda poner en palabras. Ayúdame ahora." Replicó con desesperación porque la tela se terminaba "Oh, mi querido niño, no necesitas mi ayuda para esto" se rio la voz y para sorpresa de todos, incluidos Jack y Chase, la herida había desaparecido. Ambos hombres se miraron a los ojos durante un instante, confundidos, hasta que el heredero Young les mostro su palma sana, sin una marca o cicatriz que confirmara daño alguno.

-Espero esto le sea suficiente señor Pedrosa –Jack aprovecho la situación para humillarlo un poco. Porque era divertido simplemente- ¿O también querrá revisar la venda, sus ropas, y su itinerario? Las heridas no sanan de un día para otro, mucho menos las que fueron infligidas por seres demoniacos. Pero eso no es algo que usted pueda saber ¿O sí, señor Pedrosa? ¿Acaso usted sabe más de monstruos y posesiones que yo, un sacerdote especialista en estos casos? –Pedrosa escupió con molestia y salió a todo galope de la propiedad Young. Los hombres que lo acompañaban lucían algo avergonzados con la situación y Dojo no parecía tener idea de que hacer- Díganle a Pedrosa que entrar a una propiedad privada de esta manera justifica el asesinato del intruso. Uno creería que la policía sabría de esto... Padre Dojo ¿Le importaría acompañarme de regreso a la Villa? Me parece que hay una purificación que realizar en la plaza.

-Por, por supuesto Padre Jack. Lo, lo espero.

Cuando el sacerdote se encamino a tomar su caballo Chase lo sujeto del brazo, mirándolo con intensidad.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? –le pregunto con una voz que mezclaba desconcierto y molestia-

-Una verdadera desgracia señor Young. Una verdadera desgracia –le respondió con verdadera pena y subió a su caballo, montando el resto del camino al lado de Dojo-

Dojo le hizo la misma pregunta durante el trayecto pero Jack se encogió de hombros, repitiendo la mentira para él. La voz soltaba risitas de vez en cuando y el sacerdote resopló, molesto. Para su fortuna el cuerpo ya había sido retirado pero en el lugar había un charco de sangre y varios trozos de lo que parecía el interior de una cabeza de animal. Dojo le contó sobre lo brutal de la muerte pero Jack lo ignoro; no quería esas imágenes en su cabeza. Ya era bastante ver eso e intentar no vomitar.

Kimiko, como representante del señor Bailey (ahora el único señor Bailey) le entregó las veladoras y sábanas blancas que necesitaban. El pequeño Pin Pong (el aprendiz de acólito) les llevó los cirios y Dojo se encargó de que no se acercara lo suficiente como para ver las marcas de muerte.

-Usted puede ir a prepararse para la misa de medio día Dojo, yo me encargaré de todo. Y ustedes –les grito a los curiosos que seguían en la plaza- Vayan a sus casas y enciérrense. Espíritus malignos están sueltos ahora, buscando un alma para arrastrarla al infierno –luego de eso se quedó solo en el lugar, ya que hasta Dojo salió corriendo-

Jack preparo las velas alrededor del líquido carmesí y cubrió la sangre con una de las sábanas blancas. Puso el cirio en posición pero no lo encendió, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de estar solo, unió sus manos, entre uniendo sus dedos y concentrándose.

-Mira la luz frente a mí, saborea la sangre derramada. Tejidos, espíritu y pensamientos es lo que te ofrezco. El sacrificio de un ser vivo llevado a cabo por un tercero, te ofrezco el sufrimiento... –un viento frío lo envolvió como todas las veces que llevaba a cabo el ofrecimiento y sus ojos negros tomaron el mismo color que su cabello, una tonalidad roja como la sangre a sus pies- Procuro el gravamen para darte la forma incorpórea ¡Tómalo ahora y reaparece! ¡Reaparece! ¡Reaparece Wuya!

Una imagen purpura, transparente y de la consistencia de la niebla apareció frente a él. Los ojos de Jack seguían teniendo el color carmín y el espectro dio vueltas, florando alrededor de su cabeza.

-Oh Jack ¿Estás haciendo otra purificación? ¿No aprendiste de la última vez, cuando quedamos atascados con el otro, a no hacerlo de nuevo?

-Sí bueno, mi bella dama, como verás, no tenía otra opción.

-La sangre de Bailey está dañada. Es sangre vieja –se quejó el espectro-

-Mi querida Wuya, si no te gusto la ofrenda, no estabas obligada a aparecer.

-¿Y perderme la oportunidad de molestarte Jackie? Oh no, eso jamás –se rio la aparición en su cara-

-Tú...

Una voz apenas alcanzó a oírse pero aun así hizo que ambos, Wuya y Jack, miraran hacia el recién llegado. El hombre tenía la expresión de sorpresa más tranquila que el sacerdote había visto jamás.

-Hola Chase. Supongo que querrás una explicación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Debido a la línea temporal Rai no es brasileño sino Portugués. Brasil fue colonia de Portugal y en aquel entonces los colonos eran vistos como poca cosa contra los peninsulares, por eso, para hacerlo jefe de seguridad, debía hacerlo peninsular.**


	5. Pregón de muerte

## 

Pregón de muerte

El heredero Young se sentó con calma en la gradilla de roca del mausoleo Young y se quitó los guantes con lentitud, sin levantar la vista de sus manos. Jack se acercó pausadamente, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de estar solos. Wuya se había quedado atrás pero el sacerdote sabía que estaba cerca; podía sentir el aire helado que anunciaba su presencia, la ráfaga fría de aire que se colaba hasta sus venas, recordándole que estaba unido a ella hasta el final de los tiempos.

-Mentiste sobre mi herida –con la quietud de los muertos alrededor suyo la voz grave de Chase se escuchaba clara y segura, aun así Jack se sentó a su lado en la escalinata. Lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo al alargar su mano pero con la distancia necesaria para levantarse y correr si así lo necesitaba- ¿Sobre qué otras cosas más mentiste, padre?

-Miento todo el tiempo ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que mi nombre es Jack, y no John o Sylas?

-Tu rostro dice "Jack" por todas partes –replicó el heredero- Me dirás la verdad ahora padre. Quiero saber –Jack miro hacia otro lado-

-¿Por qué lo haría? Podrías decirle a todo el pueblo que me viste con un espectro y nadie te creería. Todos saben que estas desequilibrado –Chase lo tomo del cuello de la sotana y lo azoto contra el piso de concreto. Jack grito adolorido; Su cabeza punzaba y había visto puntos blancos frente a sus ojos cerrados-

-No te atrevas Spicer –le gruño Young a centímetros de su rostro- No se trata solamente de tus relaciones con espíritus sino también de tus desviaciones en la cama –el sacerdote gimió por el dolor y abrió un ojo con dificultad, intentando ver a su atacante a pesar de las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos-

-¿Por qué estás tan interesado en mis preferencias Chase? ¿Acaso te gusto? –pregunto con una sonrisa afectada y el hombre lo empujo sobre el piso de nuevo antes de alejarse de él. Jack jadeo para recuperarse de los golpes y se incorporó de nuevo, acomodándose la sotana nuevamente- Eso fue rudo e innecesario.

-Debes aprender a mantener tu boca cerrada.

-Si vienes conmigo esta noche a la parroquia me rogaras que la abra para ti –Chase lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos pero con una expresión neutra y Jack lo contó como una victoria para sí mismo- Sobre tu herida, sí, mentí. Las heridas hechas por demonios son difíciles de cerrar... Excepto cuando la víctima se contamina, en ese caso cierran de inmediato.

Chase se levantó y comenzó a caminar frente a él. Se sujetó la frente con una mano, mirando el piso mientras recorría el mismo espacio de ida y vuelta sin descanso. Jack apoyo el codo en su pierna para descansar su rostro sobre su mano, observando al hombre frente a él sin hacer ningún comentario.

-Pero no cerró de inmediato. La noche entera y esta mañana, estuvo abierta. Estaba abierta hasta que tú la curaste –entonces lo miro y el sacerdote parpadeo, escapando de sus pensamientos. Ideas que lo involucraban en diversas situaciones reprobables socialmente con el caballero frente a él-

-Si es cierto. Pero no te ilusiones, no tengo poderes de curación. La infección tiene su lapso de tiempo para penetrar en el torrente sanguíneo hasta contagiar tejidos y propagarse al resto del cuerpo –Chase asintió pero Jack no confió en que le creyera-

-Hablas como un médico.

-Contrario a la creencia popular en la Iglesia somos muy curiosos... Te confiaré un pequeño secreto; Nuestros médicos están al menos quince años adelantados a los médicos más modernos de la ciudad –el hombre frunció el ceño y se sentó a su lado nuevamente-

-¿Tienen sus propios...?

-Experimentos –lo interrumpió el sacerdote pelirrojo, cuyos ojos seguían teniendo la misma tonalidad que la sangre- Experimentamos con seres vivos, con cadáveres, con ancianos, con niños, con mujeres y hombres. Con espectros, fantasmas, demonios, vampiros, hombres lobo... Elige lo más extraño que puedas pensar y es probable que estemos al tanto si existe o si es folklore de una banshee o algo similar.

-Pero viven negando su existencia.

-Por supuesto ¿Imaginas lo que ocurriría si las gentes se enteraran de que hay vampiros sueltos entre ellos? –Jack miro a su derecha, distinguiendo a Wuya charlar con algo que el sacerdote no podía ver con claridad- Los muertos aquí no parecen demasiado inquietos... Sea como sea Chase, tu estas maldito... Esta bestia que has visto es un hombre lobo supongo, así que tendremos que

-No

Jack se interrumpió de golpe al escuchar la negación de su acompañante y escucho la descripción que le daba; No era un lobo, de hecho, no parecía ser siquiera un mamífero o siquiera algo que tuviera una forma específica.

-¿Una... masa? ¿Cómo puede una masa rugir y correr y asesinar a alguien de manera tan brutal? Si fuese algo amorfo los mataría sentándose sobre ellos y asfixiándolos, no desgarrándolos...

-Oh, pero no es amorfo todo el tiempo –a pesar de los malos recuerdos que debía traerle Chase parecía muy animado con el hecho de compartir su experiencia- Puede tomar diferentes formas aunque parece inclinarse más por tomar la imagen de una bestia parecida a los lobos pero, al mismo tiempo...

-¿Humanoide?

-Exactamente.

-No sueles hablar de esto a menudo ¿No es cierto? Al menos no con alguien que no te mire con condescendencia, pensando que estás trastornado. –Chase no dijo nada al respecto pero Jack lo dejo pasar; al menos no había recibido otro ataque físico-

El sacerdote desvió su mirada de los ojos dorados para mirar hacia el frente. Allí, Wuya estaba charlando animadamente con el espíritu que cada vez que hacía más visible a sus ojos carmín. Parecía que Wuya había encontrado una nueva amiga; el fantasma de una mujer joven hablaba sin detenerse y su compañera agregaba risitas y unas palabras de vez en cuando.

-Spicer...

-Sí, dime Chase.

Jack se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que el caballero miraba en la misma dirección que él y no apartaba su vista de la joven fantasma que flotaba al lado de Wuya. Por la expresión pálida de su rostro el clérigo se dio cuenta de que esta visión lo sorprendía enormemente.

-Yo... Puedo ver a alguien más...

-Parece que Wuya tiene una nueva amiga para conversar –respondió sin darle importancia y estudio su rostro- ¿Debo suponer que antes de este momento, no habías visto ninguna aparición?

-No, ninguna. Además de la bestia por supuesto ¿Esto es parte de esta, maldición?

-Ahora eres en parte una criatura de la oscuridad. Algunas son capaces de percibir espíritus, otros no. –Chase lo miro interrogante- Sonará curioso pero los vampiros, contrario a la creencia popular, si pueden reflejarse en los espejos. Lo que les es imposible es ver fantasmas.

-Esto... Es algo abrumador para mí –confesó Chase pero Jack no respondió; Wuya y su acompañante se acercaban a ellos, atravesando las losas de granito como si no existieran para ellas-

-Buenas tardes, mis encantadoras damas –saludo el sacerdote con una sonrisa coqueta y se inclinó, haciendo una reverencia hacia las recién llegadas- Si mi forma me lo permitiera, besaría sus pequeñas y delicadas manos...

-Estas avergonzándome Jack –replicó Wuya desviando la mirada. La joven mujer tampoco parecía muy alagada pero no hizo comentario alguno. Chase por su parte se levantó por instinto ya que la llegada de una dama obligaba a todos los caballeros a ponerse de pie, reconociendo su presencia-

Cuando dichas mujeres estaban vivas por supuesto. Aunque en esa condición...

-¿Podría esta hermosa y sublime joven dama deleitarme con el placer de conocer su nombre? –le preguntó Jack en un tono de amabilidad que rayaba en el acoso-

-Mi nombre es Jessie Bailey.

-La hermana de Clay Bailey –murmuro Chase al lado del sacerdote-

-Y la hija del señor Bailey ¿A podido ya saludar a su padre, mi adorable florecilla?

-Eres espeluznante –la joven le dio una mirada desagradable pero Jack continuo sonriendo- ¿De verdad hay quien se atreve a confiarte algo a ti?

-¿Lo ves Chase? ¿Por qué eres el único que se niega a tratarme de manera más casual? –le preguntó con un puchero a su acompañante que seguía viéndose algo pálido, pero que no dejo pasar la oportunidad de responderle-

-Porque tengo sentido común Spicer.

-Me lastimas Chase –respondió el clérigo dramáticamente, sujetando su pecho como si estuviera herido y el joven Young bufó descontento- Discúlpeme señorita Bailey pero, si me permite decirlo, con tan bella mujer frente a mí no me hace sentir como un condenado al averno el pensar en cometer necrofilia...

El sonido del galopar a toda velocidad fue lo único audible además de los gemidos de dolor del sacerdote después de que el fantasma de la señorita Bailey más Wuya lo atravesaran, sofocándolo y dejándolo lloriqueando en la tierra mientras Chase subía a su caballo y se alejaba sin mirar atrás.

-El dejarme abandonado así en un momento de necesidad fue terriblemente grosero. Poco digno de un caballero, sobre todo de uno que carga con la responsabilidad de su nombre señor Young.

Jack no regreso a la mansión hasta la tarde y no perdió el tiempo, entrando directo a la habitación de Chase. Fuese por fortuna o por desgracia el heredero apenas terminaba de tomar un baño por lo que el sacerdote lo encontró apenas vestido con una ligera bata blanca.

-Lo que hiciste en ese lugar fue desagradable y altamente perturbador -le respondió Young-

-Disculpe señor Young -la sirvienta de la casa, que había estado persiguiéndolo para evitar que entrara a la habitación del heredero, le pregunto si debía retirar al padre Spicer-

-Déjalo. Yo me encargare de esto.

Una vez que la mujer se retiró Jack camino despacio hasta sentarse en el escritorio, cruzando los brazos. Chase comenzó a secar su largo cabello negro y ambos permanecieron en un largo silencio.

-Hoy hay luna llena -le informó el sacerdote de pronto-

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Encerrarme en el sótano hasta el amanecer -le respondió Chase con voz llana-

-¿Frijolito no sospechara de tu ausencia?

-No, él desaparece varios días al mes y... Espera ¿Frijolito? -Jack sonrió divertido y se encogió de hombros- Eso fue sumamente grosero Spicer.

-Estamos a mano entonces Young. Muéstrame ese sótano, te ayudaré a prepararte.

-¿Planeaste algo?

-Basados en la poca información disponible te tratare como si se tratase de un hombre lobo.

Por el poco tiempo disponible Jack apenas tuvo oportunidad de tomar una jarra de agua para bajar al sótano. Al llegar ahí vio la silla y cadenas que Chase ya había preparado. Con un ritual simple y rápido bendijo el agua y las cadenas, ayudando al otro hombre a atraparse con ellas. El sacerdote saco su pañuelo para secar el sudor de la frente de Young y guardo la llave de los candados en el pantalón bajo su sotana.

-¿Estás bien Chase?

-Me siento, muy extraño -le respondió jadeando. Chase tenía un rictus de molestia y dolor en el rostro aunque se esforzaba por desestimarlo con sus palabras- Aunque, no confié en la veracidad de esta, maldición creí que, era mejor estar, seguro de esto...

-Fue una idea brillante, te felicito. Ahora déjame continuar. -Jack tomo el agua y formo la señal de la cruz en su frente, su pecho, manos y pies- Estaré fuera de esta puerta toda la noche -le informó- Y me aseguraré de colocar barreras espirituales. Si te transformas en algo no te dejaré salir bajo ninguna circunstancia y si permaneces como humano te traeré un médico. Parece que tienes fiebre.

El sacerdote cerró la puerta de barrotes de hierro y le arrojo el agua encima. Después comenzó con una oración, recitándola entre dientes mientras miraba a Chase de vez en cuando.

-Spicer... -Young gruñó su nombre pero Jack no pudo ver su rostro porque el largo cabello lo cubría y Jack tubo un mal presentimiento-

-Sí, dime Chase.

-¿Me invitarás a la parroquia alguna otra noche? -pregunto entre gruñidos-

-Por supuesto Chase. Inclusive, para ti, no me quitare la sotana...

Unos momentos después su intuición le demostró que tenía razón. La piel de Chase comenzó a cambiar de color hacia un tono verde y extraño, formando escamas a lo largo de la piel expuesta. Sus zapatos se desgarraron por unas enormes garras que nacieron también de sus manos, arañando la silla que lo mantenía sujeto. Su largo y hermoso cabello desapareció, dejándole lugar a una larga serie de lo que parecían crestas. En unos pocos minutos el apuesto caballero que conocía se había convertido en un hombre lagarto que gruñía amenazadoramente, sacudiéndose, intentando liberarse de las cadenas y lo miraba con unos enormes, preciosos ojos dorados.

-Dios... -tuvo que haber pasado poco tiempo, decidió Jack, desde que se desmayó y se despertó en el piso porque Chase seguía actuando como una bestia- Esta bien, está bien... No, no está bien, es lo opuesto a estar bien... De acuerdo ¿Ahora qué?

El sacerdote reviso su reloj y luego de una hora asegurándose de que el Chase monstruo no escaparía llamo a Wuya a su lado.

-Luce realmente encantador -fue lo que le comento el espíritu mientras Jack se alejaba escaleras arriba-

Tuvo que hacer un largo recorrido por todos los rincones de la mansión hasta que se dio cuenta de que no había nadie; ni frijolito, ni la sirvienta, ni siquiera el chef que... Súbitamente escucho pasos en el recibidor y volvió sobre sus pasos para ver al chef entrando a la casa.

-Buenas noches monsieur Mime -saludo el pelirrojo asustando al recién llegado que, por cierto, lucía una expresión de culpa- Estoy buscando al señor Young padre ¿Podría ser que usted supiera su paradero? -el chef negó con la cabeza pero Jack no se rindió, acercándose a él- Es una lástima. Yo había pensado agradecer su cooperación de forma, muy generosa -murmuro, dándole una mirada lasciva- Me retiro pues... -antes de que pudiera dar la vuelta el chef hizo un ruido con sus zapatos y le dio su mano para que lo tomara, regresándole su mirada cargada de deseo- ¿Se ha refrescado su memoria monsieur? -el sirviente asintió vigorosamente y lo llevó consigo a un sofá del recibidor, haciéndole señas para que se quitara su sotana- Veo que es usted religioso y me encantará complacerle. Si me permite...

El sacerdote le entrego su pluma portátil y su libreta, dejándole escribir mientras él se quitaba el hábito. El chef le entrego la libreta de nuevo y Jack pudo leer unas palabras en francés; "Mausoleo familiar, tres noches al mes" era lo que decía.

-Es usted muy amable monsieur Mime, se lo agradezco enormemente -el chef abrió sus ojos ampliamente cuando Jack se arrodillo en medio de sus piernas, buscando el cinturón de sus ropas- Por favor, no dude en indicarme si es satisfactorio...

Una hora después regreso al sótano, limpiando su boca después de que el amable monsieur le indicara que estaba satisfecho con su labor oral.

-¿Fuiste a investigar o a buscar la cena? -lo reprendió Wuya cuando regreso-

-Ambas cosas. Sabes que los favores deben pagarse ¿Como esta? -su pregunta no necesito respuesta porque el heredero Young seguía luchando y gruñendo de forma amenazadora- ¿Notaste algo especial?

-¿Además del hecho de que esta, en efecto, transformado?

-Si además de eso.

-Tal vez... Debo hacer unas preguntas.

-Bien. Te esperare... ¡Oh y, Wuya! Revisa el mausoleo Young, el chef me dio esa pista -la fantasma se rio descaradamente-

-Para ser un mudo ese hombre sí que sabe cantar.

-Y gemir también. Buena suerte.

La hora de nona resonó en todos los relojes de la mansión al mismo tiempo, despertando al sacerdote que se había quedado dormido de pie, recargando su espalda contra la pared de roca sólida. La primera campana llegó acompañada de Wuya que le advirtió de un grupo armado, liderado por Pedrosa. La segunda llamada se acompañó del crujir de la silla y las cadenas y finalmente, el tercer campaneo quedo ahogado por los gruñidos de furia y el crujir de la puerta que cedió finalmente, liberando a su prisionero.

Jack se levantó de entre los escombros, jadeando por tomar aire limpio y tosiendo por el polvo suspendido mientras en sus oídos retumbaba el golpear de su corazón que para él pareció más como un anuncio de muerte.


End file.
